


Muggle

by CruelBritania



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, F/M, M/M, Muggles, Severus Snape leaves hogwarts, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBritania/pseuds/CruelBritania
Summary: Shang Prince, the grandfather of Severus Snape goes out on a journey to find his missing grandson.
Relationships: Orion Black/Poppy Pomfrey, Petunia Evans Dursley/Original Male Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 109





	1. Missing

**Shang Prince**

* * *

It was September 12th 1976, and Shang Prince sent a letter to someone important 3 days prior. The reply wasn't what he expected.

**Dear Shang Prince,**

**I'm going to decline your offer of joining your family, much less meeting you. My time in the Wizarding world has shown me that I am not welcomed and have no place in it. Involving myself in your family would mean I will be expected to be there.**

**Due to complicated matters, I have decided to no longer make myself available. If curious, please contact Frank Longbottom and Regulus Black for information. And keep it private.**

**Sincerely, Severus Snape**

Severus Snape is a descendant to the Prince family and his grandson. His mother Eileen had been banished after she let the influence of Hogwarts get to her.

Eileen was not like any other Prince, for she was no creator or improver. In the words of Grand mother Yukina, she was the first disgrace. But perhaps Eileen did improve something after all. Change of lifestyle, for Severus did not grow up as a Prince.

But there was a line in the letter that left him disturbed. "I was not welcomed". This left Shang to do some investigating, and he wasn't happy with the results.

Hogwarts. The very name of the school left a bad taste in his mouth and his mind. Outside of Britain, Dumbledore was known for being an manipulative old goat. But many did not dare to question him, and some even feared him. But like everyone else, he was a human. He was not the One Being who created everything on the Earth. So there was no reason to fear him. Shang even betted that he himself could beat Dumbledore in a dual. Should get rid of the twinkle in his eye.

Frank Longbottom, the only Gryffindor that his grandson had a mutual respect for. Longbottom wasn't like his housemates, his grandson learned through study sessions. Longbottom didn't discriminate against blood nor house, and was the only Gryffindor to speak against the Marauders. Shang quickly understood why Severus respected him. According to Frank, Severus went missing and the Headmaster didn't seem to mind. One last Slytherin.

Frank had theories as to why he disappeared. Severus was constantly tormented to the point where a normal person would go insane. The teachers were incompetent, especially the slimy Slughorn who tried sucking up to him upon his visit. It appeared that his own year mates tried to send him to his own downfall. It was some business about Death Eaters and an up coming Dark Lord. One more incredulous thing, a girl. A simple and plain looking one at that. Lily Evans. The tip of the iceberg.

There was a weird energy surrounding her that screamed _leech_. His grandson dodged a bullet there, albeit unintentionally. Shang blessed Frank for his honesty and asked the Goddess Hecate to guide his future self.

Regulus Black, the younger brother to his grandson's tormentor and Severus' friend. The boy looked up to Severus and was the first to notice that he was missing. In fact he was the one that helped Severus go missing. Severus himself talked him out of becoming a death eater. Both of them must've been really close, for Regulus to choose his brother in arms rather than the _honor_ of his family.

Regulus couldn't tell him much, but only give him clues. But it was enough for Shang to decide placing him under his protection.

Shang was only able to conclude one thing, Severus had run off to the no mage world. Now mind you this wasn't really a bad thing, for there was nothing wrong with no mages. It's just a lot of them weren't accepting of magic. The bullying and neglect seem to have taken a tool on him. But not enough to drive him to the unthinkable, thank Xuandi.

But Shang needed to find Severus. He didn't know what his daughter told him but he knew it couldn't be good.

Another reason to hate magical Britain with a passion. Nonsense about blood supremacy. Magic was magic regardless of one's background. If a person was born without magic then it meant they were supposed to practice another form of it. Britain, France and Russia only knew wand waving, which was a shame.

When Shang went to Britain it was to form ties with their government. This required years and forced him to move over to Britain, his family with him. It was disturbing to see how outdated they were. His wife was a french woman who warned him of this.

He enrolled Eileen to Hogwarts, where she associated herself with lowlifes. She lied about being a Pureblood, which was ridiculous. There was no such thing, so the families were inbreeding for no reason. The Princes were more than a noble family, they were close to royalty. Their bank accounds were endless and were descended from Hecate. They created other magic forms or improved them.

Eileen thought she would be forced to marry someone, which Princes never do. Thus she ran away with a non mage in retaliation. Shang banished her for her stupidity. A part of him blaming himself.

She wasn't banished for marrying a no mage. That sort of thing was rare, but allowed. It was her intent. She wanted to go against her family, and betrayal was forbidden. But family was family, and Shang tried keeping in touch but the damn girl was stubborn. His dear wife, Josa had to cry herself to sleep. Honestly, where did they go wrong. Most likely their neglect.

* * *

**Regulus Black**

****

**Frank Longbottom**

****

**Eileen Prince Snape**

****


	2. The Report

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prince Estate https://www.chinadaily.com.cn/china/images/attachement/jpg/site1/20170420/64006a484da31a62290201.jpg
> 
> Prince Gate https://preview.redd.it/ks5j1d4clkt41.jpg?auto=webp&s=7e9c8c1b89686273567d5849d5853f8e65c30085
> 
> Luten Prince  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5c/1f/ba/5c1fba84750ca2447cf02cfec891e185.jpg
> 
> Akira Prince  
> https://static.tvmaze.com/uploads/images/medium_portrait/16/42080.jpg
> 
> Ipin Tsung https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4d/a1/fa/4da1fa14253ae942a86dc11f505fccd4.jpg

**Prince Gate**

**Prince Estate**

****

* * *

Shang travelled back to China where his family was residing. The Prince Family estate. The whole property was a mountain. To enter you had to push a giant gate, and only a Prince could push them without effort. He, his sister, her daughter and her grandchildren lived together.

He greeted his sister and her family.

He made his way to his wife's resting place, her grave with her carved name on it. Kneeling, he put his head down.

"Hello Josaphine. I spoke to Eileen again, but not the usual way. I actually went to see her this time. She slammed the door in my face, so now I know she really hates me. She always was more like you. Just like her, you ran away from your own betrothed, that Delacour boy." He chuckled. "There still may be a little bit of her left Josa. Eileen named her son after your brother. Severus, how sweet of her. He's just like his mother, running away from his problems when there's no other option." Shang sighed to himself.

"Goodbye for now my Queen. I will see you on the other side."

As he walked through the hallway he looked on the right side of the floor as he passed the paintings on his left.

"Why didn't you get a painting of her?" Said Akira Prince. Shang kept in a growl, knowing it would be hard to ignore his dead family members who can speak in their death. "She would've given you a reply otherwise."

"That's not what she wanted father." He replied calmly.

"No, what she didn't want was to learn our language and lifestyle." Said Ipin, making the other paintings chuckle.

"Mother, I thought you got over that misunderstanding." Shang placed his arms behind his back, to keep himself from face palming.

"That was no misunderstanding boy, that girl said right to our face that the chinese style was odd."

"In broken Chinese. She was still learning it at the time." Ipin huffed and Akira patted her hand.

"How is Eileen getting on?" Asked Yukina, which surprised Shang. He expected his grandmother to be the last person to care about that girl.

"She's still alive, but she doesn't want to see us."

"What about your grandson?" Said Luten, his grandfather.

"His name is Severus and he deserves justice." All the former Princes looked alarmed, Ipin asked the next question.

"What happened?"

"Hogwarts."

"Oh that damned school. It was cursed as soon as Dumbledore became headmaster. Why did you allow him to go there?" Cursed Akira.

"I didn't. Eileen stopped me from ever getting into contact with him."

"Son just tell us what happened." Said Ipin.

"He's been bullied by a group of boys that call themselves the Marauders. They drew first blood and chaos ensued." Luten leaned closer, as he could from his portrait.

"Anything else?"

"His best friend turned against him over one mistake, he almost got killed by a werewolf attack, and he was abused by his father." Shang took a deep breath.

"There is also a new gang called the Death Eaters-" Luten snorted, "They plan to go around terrorizing anyone they see below them, such as no mages. The British Aurors are doing a poor job so we will be getting involved."

"Was it a new turned werewolf?" Asked Yukina.

"I do not know. The informant could only give so much information. Before the week is out, I will have everything taken care of." As Shang said this, there was a dark look in his eyes. Bloodlust for the tormentors of his missing grandson.

Yes before the week is out. Many will pay the price.

* * *

**Josa Bole Prince**

**Ipin Tsung Prince**

****

**Akira Prince**

****

**Yukina Goro Prince**

****

**Luten Prince**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I made up the other family members I was going for this Zoldyck Family inspiration. I personally think it would be cool for Severus to be related to such a powerful family.


	3. Taking care of the Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liu Prince https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/mkwikia/images/8/84/MK11YoungShangTsung.png/revision/latest?cb=20190815003314
> 
> Nagisa Suzuki  
> https://i.redd.it/cswqv8anja141.jpg

The Hogwarts students watched as a bunch of upper year Slytherins and a few students from the other houses were being dragged out by some Aurors who looked foreign. It seems the Proffesors were powerless to do anything as they were being held back.

The Marauders were handcuffed and being guided out of the building with their wands taken away.

The next surprising view was of Dumbledore being levitated out of the castle. It appears that he was knocked out.

The one who organised this was a woman. 45 year old Nagisa Suzuki, born without magic. She attended Gamora school for the no mage born and became an Auror at 21. She became the Head Auror of the Japanese Auror department after 7 years of serving.

She was known for her sweetness, sneakyness and cruelty. But also her beauty. But the same couldn't be said when it came to children. She was a mother, so she was understandably soft towards them. Children were easy to trick and manipulate. They were naive and if around the wrong sort of people, they could turn twisted at a young age.

She was tasked with the job of getting hold of the young Death Eaters and taking care of the Marauders by non other than Shang Prince. Shang used to be her mentor, and knew she would be the right person for the job. He could always rely on her to take care of kids.

She reported that the school will be shutting down for a week until further notice, as there was a few matters to deal with, leaving the students to gossip.

McGonagall was glad that she left quickly. That Suzuki woman had a smile that reminded her of Umbridge, even though there was no resemblance whatsoever. Maybe they just had the same level of cruelty. In the mean time she just hoped her lions weren't in as much trouble as they looked to be.

* * *

"Mr Lupin, Ms Suzuki wants to see you." Remus nodded and got up, making his way to the interrogation room. He was being treated differently, he was given different eyes. They saw that he was different, but he wasn't being shamed for it. These eyes were a mix of uncaring and empathetic.

He entered the room and received a smile from the Auror woman.

"Mr Lupin, please sit." She saw his expression and how his body was shaking. "Calm down, you are not in trouble. In this room I need you to tell me the truth, and nothing but the truth. Understood?" He nodded. "Good."

She took out a small box and clicked on one of the buttons. Remus didn't know what it was.

"You are a werewolf, correct? And you are not a registered wolf."

"Yes." The answer was hesitant.

"Dumbledore allowed you into Hogwarts when that sort of thing wasn't allowed."

"Yes."

"What I'm going to say next might be shocking. Registered werewolves under the age of 19 are supposed to get an acceptance letter from Nurgles Institution."

"Nurgles Institution?" Ms Suzuki groaned.

"Of course you haven't heard of it. Nurgles Institution is a boarding school for magical creatures. There is a seperate curriculum for werewolves so that they can learn to control themselves, especially when the full moon arrives. They are even allowed to learn magic."

Remus' eyes widened in amazement, and Ms Suzuki almost felt sorry for the boy. He was British raised, so he was most likely taught that his curse was a disgrace.

"It is located in Japan and everything is for free, including your travel. If you are interested I can contact one of the teachers and they can speak with your parents about it." Remus nodded, internally there was hope.

"Now for what I really called you in for. Last summer you almost killed Severus Snape." Remus' heart sunk and he felt sick. "Again, you are not in trouble. Your wolf was under control." She looked into his eyes, her stare was cold but her eyes were warm.

"Have you ever felt like there was something off about Dumbledore?"

"Ever since I had been accepted I felt like I was expected to owe him something. But I never questioned him about it."

"Because you never felt it was your place to." Remus nodded. "Thank you Mr Lupin, that was enough. You may leave now." Remus gave a nod and got up to leave but as he opened the door, he looked back at her.

"After the incident, Dumbledore made Snape do a magic oath to never tell anyone about me being a werewolf. And the person who saved the Severus, they are owed a life debt."

It was silent. Nagisa already knew this, but the fact that Lupin-kun admitted it helped with the case even more.

"Thank you Mr Lupin, have a nice day." She turned off the recorder with a dark smile.

Next would come the other three.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at Hogwarts~_ **

The students were gathered at the Great Hall for there was going to be an announcement made. 

A man who looked to be in his early 20s stood at the head table, where Dumbledore would make announcements. He was handsome, but intimidating to look at. There was a dark smile on his face, and he had snake symbols on his robe. Uncomfortably reminding Lily of a certain Slytherin.

"Hello students, my name is Liu Prince." Some of the Purebloods and Half bloods started whispering to each other. "Prince as in the Royal blooded Prince?" "There's no way." "I wonder how old he is."

"I am aware you all have questions and are curious as to what's happening to your classmates. That is something that I cannot answer for it is disclosed information. However what I can tell you is that there's going to be a lot of changes around here. I will be taking over as headmaster while Dumbledore is... occupied. Stay out of trouble and don't be nosy. When everything is over, you will find out what is happening. Please be patient for now. Thank you." He sent a smile making most of the girls swoon.

The only one who didn't was Lily Evans. 'Prince, as in related to Eileen Prince, Snape's mother. If so, were they cousins? Did they know each other?'

Just as she thought this Liu's eyes reached her's. A stare off. His eyes were cold and dark like a black pool. Like _his_ eyes. A Prince looking down at a Peasant. It made her feel sickly. Powerless. And she looked away, knowing she was now a target, and Dumbledore could do nothing to help.

Liu chuckled as he looked away from the plain girl. She went against the house of Prince, and now every Prince was against her. He looked up at the Hogwarts teachers. 'Perhaps I should arrange some further investigation.'


	4. New Rules, New Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack Anderson  
> https://vistapointe.net/images/michael-fassbender-wallpaper-12.jpg
> 
> Kira Garcia  
> https://hips.hearstapps.com/hmg-prod.s3.amazonaws.com/images/gettyimages-141321966-1558367487.jpg
> 
> Brian Johnson  
> https://wallpapercave.com/wp/6OrisGC.jpg

_Before the week is out_

On Monday some students and Dumbledore were escorted out of the school. Now on Tuesday, the teachers were being replaced. Not all of them, just a few. You know, the incompetent ones.

McGonagall, Slughorn and Professor Binns. Slughorn was an opportunist and became biased when a situation involved someone student from a powerful family, immediately taking their side. He seemed to think that intelligence was not important unless you were rich and from a noble background. Liu was quick to dispose him after hearing what Regulus told his granduncle.

McGonagall was a woman who couldn't set her Gryffindors in line. She refused to give them the right punishment, an example being the Marauders.

There was an exorsist performed for the ghost of Professor Binns. No student will be failing history or sleeping through the lesson. That ghost deserved the rest that he needed, and Hogwarts kept him restless. Being a repetitive entity for years into centuries.

Rubeus Hagrid. The giant was framed for an incident that involved Myrtle Warren's death. The true criminal behind the work was a boy named Tom Riddle, who remains to be unfound. Dumbledore knew this, yet kept it to himself. Hagrid was given his wand back and offered the chance to leave Hogwarts, but the half giant liked working at the school. Liu thought he should leave it at that.

Speaking of the Chambers incident, there was a Basilisk in there. One of the no mage born Aurors was able to detect it with her Nen, a spiritual magic form. With shades on the Aurors were able to go into the chamber without being paralysed. The Basilisk's eyes were covered and safely removed from the building. It had been placed in a care home for dark creatures.

There was something that needed to be done with the defense class. There seemed to be some sort of curse that needed to be lifted, so it was a good thing that most of the wand waving Aurors from Asia were trained to be curse breakers.

In came 3 new teachers.

Jack Anderson, from Australia. He was sorted in the British equivalent of Gryffindor. He didn't have that same caring but strict aura that McGonagall had. Instead he came off as cold and uncaring. He didn't wear robes, cause no one in Australia did unless there was going to be a special occasion. He wasn't a man who would favor people.

Kira Garcia, from America. She would be replacing Slughorn. She didn't look like a Snake nor did she give the energy of one. But appearances could be deceiving. She was excellent at potions, but had a pure interest in teaching others.

Brian Johnson, also from Australia. He would be replacing Professor Binns. He was a werewolf who had control over his wolf, and had an easy going nature about him. He would make history fun and interesting.

Liu Prince looked much like his granduncle, which made him all the more frightening. So no one questioned him. Everyone tried not to wonder why some people were disappearing. Why there was suddenly new people. Why there hasn't been any lessons, not that they were complaining.

But later on that day, most of the Gryffindor students would be surprised to learn that they would be serving numerous detentions. There was a new rule. If anyone is caught picking on another student they will be punished severely. You couldn't worm your way out of it, otherwise they just make it worse for themselves. Every one was being treated fairly now.

Some of the curriculum was... edited. Flying classes now included Physical Fitness, which muggleborns would recognise as a muggle thing. The Flying classes have also been safety proofed to prevent horrific injuries.

Defense classes would include Physical Defense for the upper years. On Fridays there would be a kung fu class held for anyone interested, including the younger students. A lot of changes in one school in one day. Next would come Wednesday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha you see what I did there. Binns was a ghost. Johnson is a werewolf.


	5. New Ministry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenma Prince  
> https://bleepmagdotcom.files.wordpress.com/2016/07/o-cheng-liz-rosa-6.jpg?w=620
> 
> Orion Black  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ab/f0/38/abf038481b254fbd56f64cbe3e96f369.jpg
> 
> Alphard https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/harrypotter/images/b/bc/OOTP_promo_front_closeup_Sirius_Black.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150918055024
> 
> Cygnus Black  
> https://wallpapercave.com/wp/wp2032038.jpg

_Before the week is out_

The thing about being a Prince is that you could get involved in nation wide matters. Any Prince was in charge of every magic nation.

So when Cornelius Fudge came into view, Tenma Prince knew what to do. She took over. There was going to be a lot of changes over the country. The Royal Family demanded it, no reasons needed to be given. There was going to be a nice search through the department as well. A search of who got into the Ministry out of being noble, and who got into it out of actually deserving it.

It was sad to see that 80% of the mages were just from noble houses. Using their money and influence to stay in the ranks and be in power.

There was 30% out of those mages that tried to actually do their jobs. Like Orion Black. There was a disagreement going on between him and his wife. She despised muggleborns and squibs with a passion, yet Orion paid them no mind. She was a Voldemort supporter, and he wasn't. She was adamant on getting rid of Sirius, he wasn't. While Orion kind of hated his family, that bitch had no right to burn his son off the family tapestry.

When Tenma confronted Orion Black the man didn't hesitate telling her all the families he knew was involved with Voldemort's inner circle. His wife liked to brag about knowing him and how her husband was foolish enough to miss out. In turn some of his partners questioned him, and that's how he knew.

Oh the amount of Death Eaters that were within the ministry was almost shocking. The Malfoy family, along with a bunch of Slytherin families. Mostly dark and neutral. But no Dumbledore sheeps, which was kind of disappointing. She wanted at least someone to be traitorous towards that man.

Abraxas Malfoy got the questioning over with, already turning against the Dark Lord. After learning that Voldemort had been making horcruxes he started rethinking about supporting him. Horcruxes are abominations, and they needed to be destroyed.

He was fine with going to Azkaban, his son would take over as Lord. Because of his bravery, Tenma was going to let him off.

Being the older sibling had it's perks. Liu had to be in charge of taking care of a school, Tenma got to do the more fun stuff, like watch a whole nation of wizards look alarmed as everything around them changes quickly.

Some muggleborns were getting employed and replacing the bigots. Jobs were being given to those that actually worked hard. There was a few changes to the buildings as well. And there was a new teaching going around. Magic is magic, there's no blood except family.

Whatever happened to Fudge is a mystery. But Tenma didn't want to horrify the country yet.


	6. Free Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiro Yukasabi  
> https://i.mydramalist.com/WAqWP_5c.jpg
> 
> Meiko Kashi  
> https://www.nautiljon.com/images/people/00/72/maeda_aki_actrice_627.jpg
> 
> Kyoya Mamarou  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ed/c9/40/edc940170a96656e9f8f3f01e475ee6f.jpg

On Thursday, people were shocked to hear the announcement of creatures to be treated equally as wizards. There was a new program opened up for werewolves over the age of 18 to learn how to control their wolf. Greyback was happy.

Many young children were informed of Nurgles Institution and the squib families were informed of Gamora school which was located in South Africa.

The children whose parents were involved with Voldemort had been collected and checked over. Turns out a large majority of the teenagers were forced into participating. One of the few would be Bellatrix Black Lestrange, who grew up being punished with the use of the crucitus by her own mother. Father had no knowledge of it. Abuse made her more crazy than she already was in mind.

They start young. So that brought up charges of child abuse amongst the many parents.

Some mind healers were due for the children, including some curse breakers for the black family. A lot of the family members had a madness, for the others it as burried within, waiting to pass on descendants. The only members that were alive that didn't have the madness was Regulus, Orion, Alphard, Narcissa, Andromeda and Arcturus. One way of being able to tell that they had the madness was a dark look in their eyes that never left.

Orion was often confused for having the madness due to the lack of caring he showed towards his life let alone his own family. He functioned like a lord should, but accepted long ago that while he hates the people he is around, he cannot escape his life if he wants to live comfortably.

With some further investigation they found that most of the older Gryffindors had obedience potions and all sorts of spells placed on them by non other than Dumbledore. So not all of them followed blindly. Which meant not all of them straight up hated anything dark or Slytherin related.

This would helped with the case even more. Shang Prince couldn't wait to deal with the old goat.

Meanwhile in Japan ~

"Mr Black, for the attempt murder of Severus Snape, you will be sent to community service and therapy. In normal circumstances you would be arrested, but since you are underage we are giving you a chance to redeem yourself. Anything you'd like to say."

"I was just teaching the greasy Death Eater a lesson."

"I could always bring up the other charges. Like assault. Sexual assault. Disturbance of the peace and countless others."

"He tried to brainwash James' girlfriend, he would've done worst if we weren't there to show him his place."

"How sad. Potter said much the same."

Sirius glared hatefully at the Japanese Auror in front of him. Auror Hiro Yukasabi. He was quite young, but very experienced. In his eyes, Sirius Black was simply a judgey child who thought too highly of himself and had some level of authority. While half of it was true, it wasn't exactly his fault. After all, there was magic blocks placed on him that needed removal.

Hiro rolled his eyes. He signalled his partners into the room through the window. Auror Kyoya Mamarou and Nurse Meiko Kashi.

"You won't be thinking that much longer after this."

An agonising scream could be heard from the doors. Nagisa sipped her tea calmly and shook her head. Magic block removals were a painful experience for everyone. There was a difference between physical pain and internal pain.

Very much after this he's going to be horrified by the things he's done. The world won't be so black and white anymore.


	7. End of the Death Eaters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aurors involved:
> 
> Ni'Chun Lei  
> https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-jdDCtdQSclo/WyvXz9u2LlI/AAAAAAADL8k/Ng5HHb4VBPkyRsfoXeOLYlued8ZKKBAewCLcBGAs/s1600/young-jackie-chan-style-7.jpg  
>    
> O'Ren Wulong  
> https://wiki.d-addicts.com/images/thumb/7/79/Cecilia_Liu.jpeg/300px-Cecilia_Liu.jpeg
> 
> Coni Wei  
> https://i.mydramalist.com/27JJ2f.jpg
> 
> Bridgette Zhou  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d8/a9/2b/d8a92beed7105fa75af3af21814216b9.jpg
> 
> Kai Song  
> https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-jfbNss2NUIs/W6Rm51nBwNI/AAAAAAAAAcs/oZPp32u-3jcuNs0Rad0_PXcHIKI2TYLAQCLcBGAs/s1600/xukai.jpg

Friday

A list was made for the horcruxes and their locations. In order of Shang Prince, they were given over immediately.

Destroying horcruxes was dangerous depending on the object. Doing so with your own magic could back fire and have you killed.

So the Aurors needed to find a way to get rid of them without risking the danger of anyone who worked to get rid of it.

If muggle objects could get destroyed by spells, then spelled objects could be destroyed by muggle things. Thank god for acid.

The Chinese Aurors took pleasure in seeing the horcruxes dissolve. They made sure to record it and send copies to the Prince family. They couldn't be the only one's to enjoy the view.

They decided to dress up in dark cloaks and meet up with Voldemort. They took the dark lord by surprise and he was taken down. The noble families were really pathetic to bow down to such a crazy...thing. He did not look like a man. He was horrifying to look at. Those horcruxes must've taken a effected his face.

Voldemort was imprisoned and awaiting his trial. His punishment would be death. The Princes were tired of evil masterminds tryimg to take over the world and be worshipped as Gods. No point trying to rehabilitate freaks like that.

It was also found out that he was a half blood hypocrite and the same Tom Riddle that was responsible for Mrytle Warren's death. And Eileen's banishment, as he tried to convince the Princes to have her hand in his late teens. She hated Riddle and he was very manipulative, so in her mind convincing her parents to hand her over would be effortless. But anyone willing to pay for a hand in marriage could never win the person's heart. So they were never worth it. Especially if they were trying to marry a Prince.


	8. Old school Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akura Prince  
> https://i1.wp.com/nwasianweekly.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/09/AE-Joan-Chen.jpg?fit=1000%2C667
> 
> Looks quite young for her age doesn't she.

It was Saturday 

There was a public execution being held. Dumbledore's. He was tied to a stake and was wearing his typical colourful robes that he had been stuck in for 6 days.

Akura Prince, the sister of Shang Prince and Grandmother to Tenma and Liu Prince. She was the executioner. She looked at the crowd who looked on with mixed expressions. Confusion, glee, horror and disgust.

Akura held in her grin. In front of the stake was a box that was decorated in a bright red wrapper and yellow bow. Like it was some sort of gift. Akura picked it up and presented it to the crowd.

"This is the penalty for those who think too highly of themselves. Who think it's their privilege to put others in their place and break the rules and make up new ones. For those who think they should be allowed to have power over other people. Who think they should be worshipped." She took off the top of the present.

"The price you pay is... death." She put her hand into the box and took out a head, "Just like this fucker here." So that was Voldemorts punishment. He was beheaded.

Screams could be heard as mothers or fathers covered the eyes of their children while many others looked away. Only the ones who've seen enough were able to watch without terror as the almighty Dark Lord's head was on display.

"Now if any of you sons of bitches have anything to say, now's the fucking time." She dropped Voldemorts head on the ground. The crowd of wizards and witches kept their mouths shut. Akura glowered at them and looked at her granddaughter who nodded. "Burn him." She whispered.

Akura summoned fire from her hand, much to the shock of the crowd, and burned the tips of Dumbledore's robes. He screamed from the heat as it slowly crept towards his whole body.

This was the Fall of the Great Dumbledore.

Somewhere in Hogwarts, Liu Prince was removing a binding curse on a Phoenix. He petted it and let it fly out through the window.

"Goodbye Forkes. You are free now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help it, I love Kill Bill.


	9. Entitled Treasonous Brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter contains graphic depictions of violence, so if you're not comfortable with reading that sort of thing not reading this chapter would be recommended. But I will put a signal for when it starts. The signal is *G6*
> 
> Gotoh Prince  
> https://media.zenfs.com/en-SG/homerun/the_hive_asia_947/890f1178fa3e3eb511b2477a615cad57
> 
> Lao Joestar  
> https://constantlycontemplative.files.wordpress.com/2007/10/b.jpg?w=376
> 
> The Maid/Jacqueline  
> https://wallpapersafari.com/w/6OaZFQ/
> 
> The Butler/Thomas  
> https://chingutotheworld.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/03/1-2.jpg

Finally, it was Sunday.

Tobias Snape had been arrested for the abuse of his son and wife. With where he was going he'll receive lot's of it. Gotoh Prince had been given the honour of taking her cousin from her home. Her Uncle Shang couldn't do it himself, so the task was given to Gotoh and her husband Lao.

"She is your cousin?"

"Yes and she's difficult. My father warned me of her stubborness." They both looked down at the woman who was releasing screams with tears running down her face.

Eileen had been bound and tied for her refusal to cooperate peacefully.

"What will happen to her?"

"She will be punished of course. She's been let off for so many years that my mother threatened my uncle that she would take over. Eileen didn't do anything about her son's abuse. My uncle has finally decided that being a family member of ours should no longer be used as a means of escape."

Another shrill cry rang through the house of Prince. Irritating both Gotoh and her husband Lao.

"Oh shut up, you did this to yourself." Gotoh hissed at her. 

Ever since birth, she found Eileen to be annoying. The girl got away with ignoring the teachings due to going to Hogwarts. Whenever the girl visited she looked around in confusion, in denial of her own ethnicity. She questioned why they never showed off their wealth to the other families, and why they bothered speaking to lowly commoners.

She often eyed the servants with cold eyes and rudely asked why they didn't have any house elves instead. She never liked the responce. _"Cause there are people who need a job, please understand Eileen dear."_ or _"We already have one in Britain. Don't you like Nanika?"_

She valued her wand and thought that no rules applied to her when visiting the no mage world. Every Prince had the drive to improve and creators weren't so often born. She kept her own son, a creator, from them.

To simply put it, Eileen was the first failure.

"The resemblance is uncanny." Said Lao. Gotoh furrowed her eyebrows.

"Come, we must deliver her to my uncle."

Eileen was dragged through the halls of the Prince mansion up to the great hall where her own excution will be done. Gotoh was quick to let her go, as Eileen dropped to the ground with a harsh thud.

Eileen slowly and painfully looked up. There, her father stood in front of her. His eyes lost the same love they had when he last saw her. Instead of looking at his daughter, he decided to view her as a criminal.

"F-father I-"

"No." Gotoh bit her lip. Shang was terrifying when angry, which was most of the time rare. The sight of him alone was frightening towards anyone who didn't know him personally. "Eileen Snape, for the aid in the abuse of Severus Snape, you will be killed. But before that, some lesser criminals will be punished first. Think of it as an appetizer for the special will be you. For the first time in six hundred and twenty four years, royal blood will drip on the floors of the Prince masion." Shang turned his head over to the maid and butler who stood on his right. "Send in the other two." They nodded and left the hall upon his order.

Eileen had always looked down on the servants that worked for the Prince family. The fact that they came from lower classed families. Or that some of them were young teens that ran away from their no mage family. That most of them had to be trained in self defence in case of emergencies. The Prince family had always had servants ever since 1203. The decision had been made by Dormamou Prince, who improved the lifestyles of China.

2 people were dragged by the two servants and muffled screams could be heard. Eileen turned around slowly. Scared that she would regret looking.

With enough study she could recognise the two of them. Her old year mates. Minerva McGonagall and Horace Slughorn. Just like herself, they were bound and tied. The only difference would be that they were silenced.

Just like Gotoh had done with her cousin, the servants dropped the former teachers to the ground. Shang then removed the silence spells.

"Your- your majesty, please-" the potioneer pleaded.

"Horace Slughorn. Cease your pathetic sniveling at once." Said Shang. "For a head of house, you failed to look after all of your students and never bothered to encourage them with their work. You only care about being recognised and admired instead of doing your actual job. Only doing the rest of your job if it benefits you." 

"你半张嘴的嘴能告诉我关于我的孙子的任何好处吗?" it was in chinese, so the maid translated. 

"Is there a chance you could tell him anything good about Severus Snape?"

"Snape? But he's just a poor half blood."

"Oh, so you're just a dirty opportunist. I despise stupid fatheads like you. How you became a teacher is beyond me, but of course you were protected under Dumbledore's care." Shang leaned dangerously closer. "Would it change your opinion if I said he was my grandson?"

"Wha- sorry?"

"Eileen is my daughter. Severus is her son. Family is very valuable to us. We've been meaning to meet with him but he's been missing. He mentioned having poor treatment under your care."

"My- my King I'm sorry-"

"Be quiet. I'll deal with you later. Now with your partner." Shang turned to McGonagall.

"Lion bitch, your responsibility was to keep your students in line. You ignored the fact that it included your Gryffin chickens. You allowed harassment, 所有人的孩子都要犯各种罪行，因为您的头脑看到了黑白两色的一切。 除了琐碎的争论，我什么也没有。在我夺走你的生命之前你的防御是什么?" he was so angry that he was speaking in broken english.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" The maid translated.

"I'm- I'm sorry." Gotoh face palmed, her husband Lao looking on with interest. The maid and butler looked at each other with a knowing look.

Shang turned around and went to go sit down.

**G6 (Signal 🙂)**

"You two do not deserve punishment by a Prince's hand. Instead I give the honour to my personal servants." Shang gestured to them and they nodded.

The maid went first and she chose Slughorn. Out of her pocket she took out what they were expecting to be a wand, but was instead a butter knife. Slughorn raised his eyebrows at his college, thinking that it maybe won't be so bad after all.

"Ahh!" The potioneer screamed. There was a deep cut on his arm. And then one on his other arm. And then a stab at his side, but she didn't take it out. Out of her pocket she took out a fork. And then she stabbed his leg. And then she took out 5 more butter knives, making sure to stab deep in different parts of his body. His back, his shoulder, lower arm, another leg and then a slow cut on his face.

She then grabbed him by the neck and looked into his eyes.

"I grew up with what you call muggles. My parents were gang members. What I'm doing is child's play compared to what they've done to other people. Remember that in your death." With a quick slit across the throat, the maid stepped back and watched as Slughorn's mouth foamed with blood.

"Well done Jacqueline, and thank you." Jacqueline nodded and returned to his side.

The butler was next. McGonagall was pale after seeing Slughorn's punishment. It was death. McGonagall knew that Snape was Eileen's son, she just ignored it. The Prince was a lowly Slytherin. He was a lost hope, like her.

The butler looked down at the Gryffindor and in his right hand appeared a Snake. Her eyes widened. The butler merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Since you hate snakes so much." He let it go, and it leaped for her right eye. She let out a high pitching scream as she shook her head rapidly in desire of getting it off. The butler summoned another snake wordlessly and let it go, this one chose to aim for her face.

After watching her scream for a bit, he got bored and summoned another snake, forcing her mouth open. Easing it through her mouth. Forcing it's way through her throat and into her stomach as it ate around at her organs.

Goodness the evening was a bloodthirsty one.

"This is... interesting, but grotesque." Lao whispered to his wife, she snickered but stopped when her uncle sent her a look.

"I am done now, Master Shang."

"Thank you, Thomas." Just like Jacqueline, he obediently returned to his master's side. They were like guards in disguise.

Shang leaned closer from his seat. "Now Eileen, it is your turn." He got up and walked up to her trembling form. Eileen stared at him in absolute terror, not yet accepting her fate.

He gripped her neck and lifted her up, with what he was about to do he changed his mind. What he was going to do was too soft.

Instead Eileen was levitated into the air and Shang summoned a portal underneath. Two zombie like creatures appeared from it and started ripping at her stomach with their bare hands. The one on the left then ripped at her face and then they both ripped her skeleton out of her body.

How deliciously cold blooded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mortal Kombat references. I had to.  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=sXTLb_sXvxI&t=30s
> 
> Also, I have a theme idea for the Prince family. Roundabout by Yes. Listen to it. It may not fit, but I like it.


	10. Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look on the Evans family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petunia Evans  
> https://s30886.pcdn.co/wp-content/uploads/2019/07/3Wilson.png
> 
> Rose Evans  
> https://static.toiimg.com/photo/msid-60460987/60460987.jpg?resizemode=4&width=400
> 
> William Evans  
> https://cdn.wallpaperhi.com/1440x2160/20120620/blondes%20men%20actors%20jude%20law%20faces%201440x2160%20wallpaper_www.wallpaperhi.com_59.jpg

**Petunia Evans**

****

**Rose Evans**

****

**William Evans**

* * *

Petunia wanted to be special. She wanted to be praised. Her parents loved her, but that wasn't enough. She wanted more. She wanted to be better. Better than _her_. She wanted to be more than normal. She wanted to be an example. An opposite.

So she joined the ballet class. She turned beautiful and she was lovely, it didn't make her smile as nothing did these days, but it nice. And it wasn't enough.

Next was gymnastics. Not too different from dance, just some danger added to the mix. It was great, but she wanted more.

As time passed she joined other activities but left within a short time cause she adapted to them quickly. Sewing and knitting. Cooking. Cleaning. Art. Science. Sports clubs. But Petunia was hungry with the drive of jealousy.

And then finally, Petunia decided to join a cadet program. There was a lot of boys, small amount of girls. A lot of tough guys to show off to their friends or impress their fathers and a lot of people who were being forced to be included by their parents. But Petunia was there because she wanted to be better. No one was forcing her. No one dismissed her.

She was pushed to the limit. Not allowed rest until it was resting time. Climbing ropes, crawling under nets hopping over fences. How to wield a gun or a rifle. How to defend yourself.

Lily could do magic, but Petunia could willingly kill a man with her bare hands. Lily relied on her wand, Petunia relied on herself. 

She became impressive. Everyone was impressed.

When she returned home her parents saw that she was different. But they didn't seem to mind. They saw that she was strong, but was still their cold hearted, stone faced flower. Their dear Petunia.

* * *

Mr and Mrs Evans gave each other a look. There was another change. An improvement. Rose (Mrs Evans) saw it first. Rose Beatrice Murphy Evans wasn't normal. She came from a long like of freaks, as Petunia liked to call them.

At a young age she wanted to control things and sometimes other people. Eventually she did control, but it came unexpectedly. Rose was 16 at the time, and she levitated a pen. After some practicing she started controlling insects. Soon she moved on to people. Bad people. Like Mr Roberts who used to live across the street.

Her father started noticing. There was no Hogwarts and he didn't call it magic. He called it power. The gene was recessive but was common for females. It normally started at the age of 15, and some later than others. It was a family secret, cause you know how things were back in the day.

Lily was a surprise, she started early. From making leaves fly to summoning small things out of want. And then she met the boy across the street, turns out she was a witch. Not a child to be proud about, for Lily was nothing like them. She didn't have the Murphy curse, horse looking women. Hank, her husband, loved Lily. But Rose kind of didn't. She didn't want Lily, Lily was different.

But she remained supportive, because Lily was her daughter, and that's what mothers do.

Petunia was a perfectionist. Bettered herself. She could do anything better than other people, that was her power. A child to be proud of. Lily just had a wand, like her friend. 


	11. Spinners End

There was a knock on the Evans front door, and Mrs Evsns went to go answer it. She was greeted with an asian man who looked to be in his early 20s. 

"Hello sir, how can I help you?"

"Are you Mrs Evans by any chance?"

"Yes."

"It's nice to meet you. Is there a chance we could speak, or are you busy at the moment?"

"No it's fine, do come in. I could prepare a cup of tea if you'd like.

"That would be splended."

They sat at the living room, where it was cosy and warm.

"So what can I help you with?"

"I am here on the search of the missing Severus Snape. I heard he had a relationship with one of your daughters."

Rose furrowed her eyebrows and studied him.

"I neglected to ask, who are you?"

"Pardon my rudeness, that would be my fault. My name is Liu Prince, I am the new and current head master of Hogwarts. Severus Snape is my distant cousin and there has been an investigation on his dissapearance."

The more he explained, the more Rose studied his features. They had the same eyes alright. Black as dark mass with the same long black hair.

"You look quite young to be a head master."

"All Princes are trained to be adequate leaders. Besides, I won't be the head master for long."

They both smiled at each other, and there was a tiny pause. Rose changed back to the topic at hand.

"So he went missing, you say."

"Well, we cannot find him at the moment. We were hoping to gather some information that could help in his search."

"I'll tell you what I can." Liu nodded at her to continue.

"He was here 2 weeks ago. He had a suitcase and a full back pack. He wasn't in his school clothes. My first guess was that he was finally running away from his home."

"Ran away?"

"Yes. The many times me and my husband called social services on his father is unbelievable. There were many signs of abuse with Severus and we never ignored it. Whenever they went to the house they found that no one was living there, apparently. The police finally got his father 3 days ago." Rose took a sip of her tea in attempts to calm herself down, and then she continued.

"He spent at least 2 hours with us before leaving. He said that he was leaving town and that we wouldn't see him for a while, so this was his way of saying goodbye to us."

"What were you all doing within that time?"

"Dancing, eating snacks and cakes. Reminiscing old times. He spent a good 10 minutes talking with Petunia. She's my older daughter."

"What were they talking about, if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't know. It was more of a private conversation."

"Is Petunia here by any chance?"

"Yes, I'll call her down." Rose got up and left the room to retrieve her daughter.

The person who walked through the door made Liu breathless upon the sight of them.

She had long blonde hair and her expression was one of a strict young Yukina, but with a different face. Her features were pointy and sharp and her eyes bore into his own. Liu stared with his mouth slightly parted.

"Hi, I'm Petunia. Nice to meet you sir." Reality hit Liu as her words hit his ears.

"Oh, um- yes, hello." He shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you too." Liu Prince stuttering, such a thing has not happened in 16 years.

From the doorway Rose was watching with a knowing grin.

"I hope you don't mind if we talk for a bit."

"My mother already told me the details."

"I admire your directness."

Petunia said the discussion between her and Severus were words of encouragement. Severus was at some level a younger brother to her. Petunia would treat any of her siblings the same.

The two kept in touch, and Petunia was tasked to be on the look out for anything suspicious going around near his house. Like anyone wearing a robe, or a really long dark hood and all sorts of freaky things.

Much like Regulus, Petunia couldn't tell him much but give him clues. A family with the surname equivalent to Black. Small town of black and yellow. Typical hasty teenage attachment. All in bullet points.

Liu thanked Petunia and asked if they could keep in touch, in case anything were to come up. Rose knew there was more to it than that.

Liu simply hoped to see Petunia again, he was just shy to let her know that. Not to mention the just met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you guys start worrying, here's the ages of certain characters.
> 
> Tenma  
> Born 1951, age 25
> 
> Liu  
> Born 1954, age 22
> 
> Crys  
> Born 1960, age 16
> 
> Petunia  
> Born 1958, age 18


	12. Discussion Between us Fools

**Orion Black**

**Cygnus Black**

**Alphard Black**

****

**Lucretia Black Prewett**

****

**Arcturus Black**

* * *

"Hello Orion." Greeted Alphard. Behind Alphard was his younger brother Cygnus.

"Cousin." Orion replied back. These two have always had a rocky relationship, starting from childhood. Orion used to be made fun of for his learning difficulties by Alphard and Fleamont. He was still a little bad a math but he knew how to handle money well enough.

"We heard that you left the ministry. What happened?" Alphard asked carefully.

"Nothing happened." Orion stared at them with blank eyes unnerving only Alphard. Cygnus had the Black madness, so he remained unbothered.

"How's thing's with Walburga? I heard some news about some of the parents getting arrested."

"Walburga's been arrested, she's probably dead by now." Orion looked to the younger cousin, "How is Bellatrix, Cygnus?"

"She is still recovering. She's been taking therapy, I've been thinking of having Andromeda and Narcissa get the same treatment."

The similarities between Sirius and Orion was a little uncomfortable. While they were hard to point out, it was there. Both of them hated Walburga. They were both anti Voldemort supporters and both had been rebelious. Both of them had a coldness in their eyes. With Orion there was a tone of boredom. With Sirius there was a darkness that was similar to Cygnus' but closer to Walburga's own.

Orion allowed his family to slowly self destruct with his uncaring nature that came as soon as he married Walburga. No signs of any love potions or mind spells.

Whenever Alphard visited he tried to come up with a conversation with Orion, but there was always a quick subtle dismissal before the younger man left the room. Orion seemed to never forgive him.

Orion had always been different growing up. He had been difficult. It was hard to impress his father and he was teased by his older sister and cousins. Orion had also been a rageful teen and sometimes swore to kill everyone that took part in his hurting. It was shocking to find that he didn't have the family madness that passed onto some of the members through generations.

Looking at Orion now, it was hard to see that they were the same person.

The same Orion who was punished for talking to a muggle girl when he was 9. The same Orion that held a knife to Lucretia's neck when he was 15 and upset, because she humiliated him in front of everyone. The same Orion that got in trouble for threatening Fleamont after the Gryffindor caught him staying up after curfew in Hogwarts. The same Orion who was forced to marry Walburga in his early 30s. The madness that wasn't inherited, that was developed over time. The result was an uncaring man who was neglective towards his family.

But he was the same Orion who grinned at Voldemort's beheading, for he was given the honour of seeing it happen. After all, he requested it. And Orion had even taken a picture of it. It's on the Grimmauld Place entrance wall for many to see.

While Cygnus was a little mad, Alphard couldn't afford to know how he was able to make a civil conversation with Orion. It was something Alphard was never able to do without the other ending up in tears.

"Have you heard of what happened to half of the Hogwarts staff. They've been replaced by foreigners including McGonagall. Their whereabouts are unknown however. Something to do with the Prince involvement. I'm not sure about you two, but I might die sooner so this opinion is not going to be taken to the grave with me."

"Just spit it out." Orion gruffed.

"I like the change. No more worry about marrying other purebloods with this new teaching going around. The robes were sometimes irritating to wear and teevies are entertaining, but I'm still trying to learn how a remote works."

"Speaking of controlling, have you heard of the staffs treatment in Hogwarts?"

"Oh yes, they had their food laced with compulsion potions along with receiving threats of sacking if they were caught placing protection wards."

"The only news I'm saddened about is Madam Pomfrey's. Turns out the school nurse had been spelled to keep her mouth shut about the abuse of some of the students and sometimes had her memory wiped after tending to them. Ever since they've been restored she went crazy. She's always wanted to help children, that woman. But in her job she was powerless because of Dumbledore's influence and McGonagall's ignorance of the lady's warnings of him whenever the spells were breaking. She had a strong mind."

"Well Orion, of course you would know, considering you dated her." Alphard's eyes widened.

"You dated Poppy Pomfrey?"

"Yes, what's it to you?"

"I never thought she would be your type."

"How would you know what my type is? It's not like you liked listening to my opinions Alphard."

"No fights please. Or I'll end up watching until one of you kills the other."

"Whatever Cygnus. I'm going to spend what's left of my life doing whatever."

"Or, you are going to try get back with Pomfrey."

"Cygnus you're sick, she's currently not right in the head."

"Currently. But you'll be there to comfort the Hufflepuff, or was she a Ravenclaw? She wasn't a Slytherin or Gryffindor, that's for sure."

"Cygnus, you are officially the first Mad Black to talk in rhyme and riddles."

"Every madness is different. Even yours Orion, cause it wasn't birthed. Yours is developed. At fault. Not like mine, your first son or my first daughter." Cygnus smiled, "Isn't compatible to Walburga's for her's is birthed. And annoying, like Druella's mouth. But the Ravenpuff doesn't have a born madness. Your hearts are compatible."

Orion and Alphard stared at Cygnus like he had grown another head. Cygnus spoke normally like other people, but when he spoke in nonsense it was rare. But it was also creepy for how random it happened. It was the 3rd time Orion witnessed it, for Alphard it was the 6th. But if there's something they understood and could agree with, it was that every madness was different.

Walburga had a madness that demanded perfection.

Bellatrix had one that seeked to impress, but under the influence of her mother who she could never make proud of her.

Sirius had one that sort of complexed superiority, although that was because of Dumbledore's control over him. He was getting therapy.

They were the same, but different in their own way.

Cygnus' one was... hard to make out. He was a deep astrology believer and studied the stars heavily in his youth. He even believed in star crossed lovers, which were rare in a lifetime. Because of this he would often point out couples that wouldn't work because their stars didn't match.

He often did it to Orion and Walburga ever since they got married, much to Orion's amusement and Walburga's annoyance at her younger brother's antics.

In other words, Cygnus' madness was strange.

"You'll get to reunite with your should've been wife. You'll even get to see... her again."

Alphard watched with interest as Orion's eyes met with Cygnus' own.

"I always get to see her."

* * *

**Bellatrix Black**

****

**Andromeda Black**

****

**Narcissa Black**

****

**Sirius Black**

****

**Druella Black**

****

**Walburga Black**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the Black sisters are all played by the same actress. I thought the edit would be funny.


	13. Unknown Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saiph Pomfrey  
> https://images.hollywoodpicture.net/wp-content/uploads/2018/02/beautiful-keira-knightley-english-actress-wallpaper.jpg
> 
> Aunt Marge  
> https://i.pinimg.com/236x/45/9a/56/459a5646383e6905d5b4d91c96e17394--kimberly-elise-black-actresses.jpg

**Saiph Pomfrey**

****

**Aunt Marge**

* * *

Saiph Alchemilla Pomfrey, born in 1953 and daughter to Orion Black and Poppy Pomfrey.  
She was glamored from the Black family tree so that she wasn't found out. She was a secret between three people. Her uncle, her mother, her father and her care taker.

She was a witch but was forced to live with normal people. There was nothing wrong with her care taker, she was a squib who was hired by her father to take care of her. Aunt Marge was a good loving woman that treated Saiph like her own child. It was the fact that she knew what she was but wasn't allowed to have the privilage to be educated.

She couldn't go to Hogwarts under the excuse of danger and what not. Her father knew there was something wrong with the school but had no power to change it. He didn't trust the other schools that he knew of, they were just as bad.

There was nothing wrong with muggle schools considering she grew up as one. She just wondered what it was like in the hidden world. The world her parents kept her safe from. The world that caused her parents to split up even though they were in love.

By the age of 4 she never got to see her mother again, and it was just her father visiting. Each time bringing gifts and telling her the things that were going on in the magic world, and what job her mother had.

She was a nurse who helped children get better, and if Saiph couldn't see her she would be like her. She started studying and trained to become a doctor. She couldn't be a magic one, but a normal. But it was fine, cause her father and Aunt Marge were proud of her.

She did become a nurse in her first 2 years of working in a hospital, but then she became a doctor. An actual doctor. She healed the sick, saw dead bodies and fixed the most brutally injured. She would even help in autopsies.

But now, she was allowed home again. She was going to meet her family, her brothers for the first time and her cousins she never got to see.

She won't be going to Hogwarts, she was too old for it now. But she'd get to see her mother again and her father more often. There was just some things going on that needed to be sorted. And then they could become a happy family again. If not, at least she would get to finally see them and the magic world. Knowing her parents love her and were glad to see her do well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what possessed me to do this pairing, it just came to be while writing the last chapter.


	14. Other Matters at Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crys Joestar  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/bc/9c/a5/bc9ca5e165f3a7fbe61aeacad7be523e.jpg
> 
> Lou Kung  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/ed/Wallace_Huo_image_taken_in_November_2016.png

**Crys Joestar**

****

**Lou Kung**

* * *

It was September 25th, 6pm. The location was Wizarding China, the Prince Estate.

Someone just arrived home. And Shang would know because he was next door from the entrance.

It was his grand neice, Crys. Unlike Tenma and Liu, Crys was adopted, meaning she didn't have any expectations to uphold. She was free to do whatever she desired without the intent to create or improve.

Crys was different from her siblings. She was foreign and was born without magic, and was more expressive. Every Prince preferred to be calm and collective. Crys was more foward with her emotions, and her last name was Joestar. In Gamora school she chose to learn shadow magic, which was mainly used in attacks.

Crys always felt like an outsider despite the families reassurance that she was apart of them. Her best way of coping with it was to act overconfident. This didn't quite help her gain friends at school, as almost everyone thought she was arrogant. Only few people knew her true nature.

She needed something besides from her adoption to differenciate herself from her siblings. Crys could not follow her older siblings in improving, so she had to make her own name. At least that's what she believed.

Not to mention she was often times hasty. An example would be the relationship she was getting into. She is dating Lou Kung, one of the lowerclassed boys. Lou was the first boy to see her for who she is. They don't go to the same school, in fact Lou is trained by the Shaolin. Yes, even magicians have those. He was no mage born and was taught the magic of telekinesis.

Unlike many of the European Noble families, the Princes had no problem with people who're from any class. Many Princes married for love, and they always chose the right person. But Crys wasn't a Prince. The only worry was choosing poorly. And if she did, then Lou would be taken care of. But the aftermath would be Crys' emotional distress. Especially with her current situation.

Crys hasn't told the family yet, in fact she's been hiding it for quite some time. But the family knew. They could feel the extra magic whenever she was in the room. No one in the Chinese magic world had an issue with sex or pregnancy outside of marriage anymore. Their ancestors learned long ago that you couldn't stop young people from messing around. But they were still taught to be cautious about it.

The question is, when was she going to tell them and did Lou know?

"Hello Crys." Shang greeted just as she was about to pass the sitting room. He heard slow footsteps and a creak of the door. Her head slowly peaking to look at him.

"Hello Grand Uncle Shang, hows the search going?"

"We are getting close. Based on our infomation we pointed out a town around the North West of Britain. We don't know if this will lead to a goose chase but investigations will be done." He calmly told her.

"That's good, I'm going to head to my room now." She was about to leave.

"Why don't you join me for tea?" She poked her head again, "Come, sit." She looked around before complying.

Crys has always been afraid of Shang, even though she had no reason to. When she first met him she could feel his magic pooling off him, overwhelming her. It felt deadly and made her sick. Ever since then she didn't like being alone with the other man.

He treated her differently because she wasn't raised a Prince. While she was Gotoh's daughter as well, Lao wanted a child to raise as his own. Crys was treated like the teenager she was, while Liu and Tenma were like business partners. Everything was formal, and Crys was never sure if she was fine with it that way.

When Lao wasn't there to teach her self defense, it was Shang. And Shang would push her to the limit.

It was silent, with a few sips of green tea, fresh from the leaves. It was almost nice if it weren't for Crys' ever growing nerve.

"How are you and Kang Lou?" She tried not to gulp her tea loudly.

"Everything is well. He's almost ready to master the art of the leopard style." Crys tried to sound enthusiastic.

"Good. Anything else you might want to share?"

"Well Grand uncle, I'm curious. Why did you have the Hogwarts teachers executed?"

Shang couldn't help but smile darkly, adding another reason as to why Crys sort of feared him.

"Because having their jobs taken away wasn't enough. A perfect example needed to be set. While a man is dishonoured, they can still live free to do as they wish. I couldn't be asked to take the risk so I had them taken care of."

"Crys," her eyes immediately looked at him, "when we do find him, I want you to be the 2nd to meet him."

"Why- er, Grand uncle?" Shang merely smiled at the young girl.

"Because I have a feeling you two will have much in common." He poured himself another cup, "Are you sure you don't have anything to tell me, cause I'm starting to think someone's breaking into the house." He gave her a look.

"Umm..."

* * *

_**Surely you're not afraid of this old man.** _

_**** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.gamerevolution.com/assets/uploads/2019/06/Mortal-Kombat-11_20190618112222-1280x720.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> Shang Prince https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/mkwikia/images/0/0e/ShangTsung_mk11.png/revision/latest?cb=20190322205042
> 
> Josa Bole Prince https://i.pinimg.com/originals/35/67/2a/35672abbb398ffad9b516ac78015c50d.jpg
> 
> Yukina Goro Prince  
> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/tarantino/images/5/5d/ORenIshii.jpg/revision/latest/top-crop/width/360/height/450?cb=20130121214639&path-prefix=es
> 
> Eileen Prince Snape  
> https://www.itl.cat/pngfile/big/129-1298408_vanessa-hudgens-high-quality-wallpapers-vanessa-hudgens.jpg
> 
> Frank Longbottom  
> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/disney/images/a/ab/Thomas_Doherty.jpg/revision/latest/top-crop/width/360/height/450?cb=20180825150751
> 
> Regulus Black  
> https://vistapointe.net/images/ezra-miller-wallpaper-4.jpg


End file.
